toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuBash/Su's Bash: Monkey Fist!
Okay, so let's get this review started, shall we? So the chapter starts with everyone pissed off with Zebra for his (perceived) rashness in killing ugly (but lets face it, we're all happy about it), and Coco tries telling Den-chan to get the hell out of there before it's too late, but it's too late. In this invasion, we have some flying monkeys, which I can only assume serve some sort of monkey witch, who could probably be described as wicked, some bulging brained monkeys, some sort of monkey-insect hybrid thing, as well as something that does not look the least bit like a primate. There are four eyes that I can see, with one of those on the end of an antenna, and there are probably at least two more we don't see. It is definitely the odd man out from all these odd primates. "One of these things is not like the other, one of these things is screwed up." But anyways, these primates don't seem to be mere weaklings. After all, they are too awesome to be killed by the likes of Shi Oto or decapitation. Naw, weak little attacks like that are nothing to them. On a side note, I must say that despite the fact that when the others where their Appetite Devil arms, it looks really out of place on them, Zebra's really suits him. It looks like it should be there and nothing is actually out of place. Anyways, getting back to what's happening in the chapter, we see a monkey make a noob out of Toriko, sending his Kugi Punch away harmlessly. Pfft! That must be embarrassing for him. Meanwhile, Coco faces off against a crazy Aye-Aye, Sunny against Medusa reincarnated into a monkey, and Zebra against an enlightened gorilla. This gorilla is probably my favourite gorilla to grace the pages of Toriko yet. We then find out that they all practice "Enbu", and the continent has a pyramid system to it's dojo, where only the four who have reached the strongest level of Enbu are allowed to hunt freely. I wonder if this number includes Bambina, or if the Monkey King is above the level of Master. Anyways, apparently only the newcomers are there to attack Den-chan's gang. Which leads me to believe that the ugly abomination Zebra killed last chapter was even less than a newcomer. What a noob. But gotdamn! These newcomers can use the same ability as the Four Beast and channel damage out of their bodies, can regenerate lost heads and other body parts, and get stronger when they do these things. Is Area 7 crazy or what? But just then, apparently Bambina shows his face, forcing the other primates to bow to him. However, I don't actually think that was him. Instead I think that was his intimidation from up on that mountain top. And in all the commotion, a little Piranha Plant shows up, seemingly saving Den-chan's group. Underground they fall, into the ruins of Area 7's former civilization. Makes sense, huh? They would have probably needed to hide down their from Bambina in order to live their. I highly doubt that it would be the protector that Heracles is. But who could this being be that seems to have saved them from their plight and has expressed interest in showing them around these ruins? Well, it seems to be none other than a Blue Nitro! GASP! Well, we'll see next week (or not), so let's wait until then. Review: Artwork: 10/10 Story: 7/10 Fight: 6/10 Overall: 7.7/10±2.1/10 (with it being closer to the bottom of the std. dev. than the top) Category:Blog posts